My own, your own
by salllzy
Summary: harry plans a special night for his lover.


Carlisle Cullen smiled as he wrapped his marble arms around a small and feline like body and smiled as he placed a kiss on a warm cheek, glancing down he looked into the emerald eyes that held a sparkle of warmth and love in them as he murmured

"Harry love whats wrong?"

Harry shook his head and sent his raven hair everywhere before smiling and standing up Harry placed a quick kiss on Carlisle's lips before walking out of the house.

Carlisle could tell that Harry was up to something after all who married Harry potter and didn't pick up a few traits along the way, he knew that Harry had something planned.

Alice had walked into the house when a vision hit her smiling, she looked at everyone and spoke

"We should go away for the weekend."

Edward who had seen the vision was very glad that he couldn't blush and nodded his head in agreement he was still horrified by the last time that he had walked in on them not knowing that they were having sex in the kitchen, it is suffice to say that Edward can never look at the kitchen the same way ever again.

Soon the group of teenagers were packed and already leaving the house.

Carlisle had left for work which gave Harry time to plan everything out, walking into the bedroom he shared with Carlisle. He wanted and needed Carlisle to mark him but they hadn't had time to, so now with only him and Carlisle in the house he could go ahead with his plan grabbing the candles he lit them and began to play classical music at a low volume and waited for Carlisle to come home.

When Carlisle returned home the scent of Cinnamon had filled the house and the soft sound of Classical music could be heard, walking into his bedroom he was greeted by the sigh of a naked Harry kneeled at the end of the bed with a collar around his neck. If he had been human Carlisle would have been sure that his breath would have been stolen away by that sight.

Entering the room he closed the door with a soft click walking forward he grabbed hold of Harry's chin and forced Harry to look into his eyes

"Harry do you know what this means?"

Looking into the golden amber eyes that had darkened with lust, hunger and something darker

"You are my dominate, my lover, my carer and I trust you."

At first Carlisle didn't answer, he grabbed hold of Harry and threw him onto the bed and growled

"I think I'm going to fuck you raw my little raven."

Harry shuddered in need as he mewled as Carlisle smiled a dark smiled and whispered in Harry's ear

"I hope your ready."

Just as Harry was going to reply Carlisle trusted into Harry and tore a scream of pleasure from Harry, not giving his lover any time to adjust Carlisle began to thrust in and out of Harry at a inhumane pace.

Harry felt a cold hand wrap around his painful erection as Harry mewled in displeasure, his pleasure was been denied as a dark chuckle could be heard throughout the room

"Now my little Raven, I will let you come when I think you have earned it."

Harry could see black spots on his vision but couldn't do anything as Carlisle's hand was still wrapped around his weeping and painful erection, Harry gave a sob as he began to mewl

"Please Carlisle, I need to come please! Just let me pleasure you, its all I'm asking a chance too pleasure you!"

Carlisle stopped his thrusts as he looked down at Harry who had dilated pupils, lust and love written all over his face. Just as Carlisle was going to respond Harry used his internal muscles to squeeze Carlisle's length and cause the vampire to moan, the moan turned into a growl as he used his free hand to grab hold of Harry's hair and yank his head back and snarl

"You may pleasure me but that doesn't mean that you will earn your release."

Harry whimpered as Carlisle pulled out and dragged Harry to his knees while commanding

"Suck."

Harry didn't waste any time and took Carlisle's length into his mouth and began to suck on the painfully hard length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down Harry hollowed his cheeks before deep throating Carlisle's length and humming around the length.

Carlisle was purring in pleasure as his free hand found its way into Harry's hair and used it as leverage as he began to thrust in and out of Harry's hot tight mouth, before giving a deep growl and shooting his seed into Harry's hot and willing throat.

By the time that Carlisle had claimed Harry, Harry was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks all over his body. But the most noticeable one was on his neck, it would warn all over vampires that Harry was taken, was a mated man and none would touch him. Not unless they wanted their throat to be ripped out, carefully wrapping his arm around his sleeping lover Carlisle gave a smile as he gingerly touched a bite mark and felt Harry subconsciously shudder, a twinge a guilt ran through Carlisle as he looked at every bruise and bite mark and scratch he had been rough and brutal but Harry hadn't minded in fact the young man seemed to have enjoyed it. Carlisle had wanted to be gentle to make the claiming painless as possible but Harry had other plans, and now he had lost control and scarred Harry's body none of those marks would ever leave and Carlisle knew that and he had the sinking suspicion that Harry knew as well. Looking at the sleeping man in his arms he knew that he would get his answers one day but for now he would wait.


End file.
